xNever Againx
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: Mikoto gets a new boyfriend and things go bad o.o R


Hello there again! This is another fic in spired by the song "Never Again" by Nickelback! FTW! This is rated M for reasons people XD

This story takes place "Way back when" Sasuke and Itachi were little kids :)

Enjoy! R&R

**

* * *

**

**Mikoto had lived a good life. She was married, had a beautiful little boy, and pregnant with another, but…after her husband died, everything changed. Fugaku was her world, aside from her kid – Itachi, age 6. The 2 were very upset over Fugaku's death. She didn't know how she would explain to her newborn once he got older that he wouldn't have a father. **

**A few years later, she had got herself a boyfriend. She had had Sasuke, her son, who is now at the age of 4. Itachi's birthday had been a while ago so he had turned 10. **

**Her life was good again but, Itachi knew something was up, and he didn't like it. **

_**He's drunk again**_

_**It's time to fight**_

_**She must have done something wrong tonight**_

**Takashi stumbled through the front door, grabbing on to something to keep his balance. Mikoto was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book peacefully. Itachi was upstairs helping Sasuke get ready for bed. Takashi struggled to get his coat and boots off as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He had been doing so for the past couple days and it was going to get worse.**

**He managed to bring his drunken body to the living area where Mikoto was sitting. She looked up to see him standing there staring at her intensely.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked. He didn't respond. **

_**The living room becomes a boxing ring**_

_**It's time to **__**run when you see him  
Clenching his hands **_

_**She's just a woman**_

***Crack* *Crack* *Crack* *Crack***

**The sounds of Takashi's cracking fists filled the house. Mikoto put down her book and looked at him with wide eyes. He came at her with full force. He took her by the arm tightly and dragged her to the floor. She kicked and pushed, trying to get free from his grasp, but she was no match for Takashi's strength. **

**Itachi was just putting Sasuke down for bed when he heard something fall in the living room. His head quickly turned down the long hallway that led to their den. He slowly walked out to see what was going on.**

**He was horrified with what he saw.**

_**Never Again**_

**His mother had been pinned under the grasp of Takashi's hands. Then all of a sudden, he brought his fist down at her face. She didn't even have a chance to defend herself. Itachi watched in horror at the scene being played out in front of his eyes. He hid by the wall so she wouldn't see him there.**

_**I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all**_

**She choked out a scream which happened to wake Sasuke up. He started down the hall when he seen the back of his brother, standing on the corner. He slowing crept toward him down the dark hallway.**

_**She cries to me**_

_**Go back to bed**_

**Mikoto must have seen Itachi or else she wouldn't have told him. He knew he was caught but before he could do anything, he felt little hands pulling on his arm. He looked down to see Sasuke staring up at him through the darkness with a scared ****expression. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed." Itachi said to his little brother. Sasuke just cuddled into him in response. Itachi was just as scared as Sasuke was. They both knew she didn't deserve this.**

_**I'm terrified she'll end up**_

_**Dead in his hands **_

_**She's just a woman**_

_**Never again**_

**Itachi had seen this happen once before, but he knew this wasn't the end out it. Before it got too out of hand, he decided he and Sasuke would sleep in his room that night with the door locked. Itachi, with a quick swipe of his arms, picked Sasuke up and ran to his room. **

"**Is mommy going to be okay?" Sasuke asked in a shaken tone of voice. Itachi couldn't answer that. What could he say?**

_**Been there before**_

_**But not like this**_

_**Seen it before**_

_**But not like this**_

_**Never before**_

_**Have I have seen him this bad**_

_**She's just a woman **_

_**Never Again**_

**The next day, Takashi had left early for work. Itachi came down to get him and his brother something to eat. Both him and Sasuke were dressed and wondering if their mother was even alive. Luckily, she came striding down the ****stairs with a smile.**

"**Good morning boys." She said, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. She knew they seen what happened last night. They worried about her and what…..that thing does to her. What she didn't notice was the black and purple burse developing over her left eye.**

_**Just tell the nurse**_

_**You slipped and fell**_

_**It starts to sting as it starts swell**_

**Later that afternoon, ****the four of them went to the hospital. Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke were in the doctor's office and Takashi was in the waiting room. **

"**How did you get this burse, Mrs. Uchiha?" The doctor asked concerned.**

"**I was walking down the driveway on trash day and I fell." Mikoto said, trying to sound honest. The doctor didn't believe her. She knew there was more to it.**

_**She looks at you**_

_**She wants the truth**_

_**It's sitting out in the waiting room**_

_**With those hands**_

_**Looking just as sweet as he can**_

**Mikoto caught Itachi's gaze as he stared at Takashi from his chair in the room. He was glaring at the man that did this. She looked at what he was staring at.**

**Him.**

_**Never Again**_

**They went home from the hospital and yet again, they started yelling again.**

_**Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again**_

**Mikoto just couldn't live this way anymore. She couldn't keep her kids in danger for much longer and she had to think of what to do. **

**The next day after Itachi got home from school and Sasuke from preschool, they were fighting again. As the two boys walked inside, Sasuke got kind of scared. He started giving Itachi the "Lets Go" look. But instead of following Sasuke, he dropped his book bag, walked up to Takashi and slapped him. Astonished, Takashi held his cheek and glared down at Itachi, who was letting his hair cover his eyes. Mikoto looked at Itachi, hoping Takashi wouldn't hurt him.**

"**What was that for you little brat?" Takashi yelled at Itachi.**

**He had no response.**

_**Fathers a name you haven't earned yet**_

**Takashi grabbed the young boys chin harshly.**

"**Listen to me when I'm speaking!" He spit in his face.**

**No response.**

**Itachi yanked his face away from Takashi's grasp, leaving red marks across his jaws. He glared up at him and said: "I will never listen to what you say!**_** You're just a child with a temper!**_**"**

**Itachi grabbed Takashi by the arm and pulled him down close to his face. In a husky voice next to his ear whispered: "**_**Haven't you heard don't hit a lady?"**_

**Before storming off upstairs, taking Sasuke with him, he yelled:" **_**Kicking your ass would be a pleasure**_**!"**

_**He's drunk again**_

_**It's time to fight**_

_**Same old shit**_

_**Just on a different night**_

**It was a Friday. And like always, Takashi was drunk again. He came into the kitchen and started blaming things out of blue on Mikoto. She leaned back on the counter and rubbed her temples. She took Takashi into the living room by the arm. **

**Just seconds after they walked out of the kitchen, a small Sasuke waddled into it. The living room and kitchen were right next to each other. Sasuke went to grab his sippy cup out of the fridge, when he looks up to see the two yelling. He tries to grab his bottle quickly and get out again.**

"**Why the hell do you keep doing this? You're not the nice man I met 8 months ago! You've changed so much I don't even know who you are anymore!" Mikoto yelled in his face. **

"**Well same to you, babe! It's your fault for being the sleazy slut that you are, sleeping around with other men after your husband died!" He blared back. She couldn't believe what she just heard. **

**Sasuke heard the word "slut" before and knew it was a bad word. He hid behind the island in the kitchen. They continued yelling at each other for a few more minutes, then everything went quite. **

**Itachi looked into Sasuke's room, thinking he was in there. He looked around in panic, knowing that his mother was downstairs with that…thing again. He was just hoping Sasuke wasn't down there.**

**Itachi walked down the stairs, making sure that he wouldn't get noticed. He dashed over to the kitchen where he found Sasuke, curled up in a little ball. He crawled over to him slowly. When Sasuke seen his older brother, he wanted to say something, but Itachi gestured him to say nothing. **

"**You know what? I never liked you in the first place!" He yelled in Mikoto's face. She wiped some tears from her face and screamed: "Same to you! I hate you so much! I wish you would die! Me and my family don't deserve this shit from you! And you think I'm the slut? What about you? When you're out with your friends being a man-whore, you don't give one little damn care about me do you?" Mikoto yelled. Takashi glared at her. Mikoto just couldn't take it anymore.**

**She reached back behind her to grab a small box from the T.V stand. **

_**She grabs the gun**_

_**She's had enough**_

_**Tonight she'll find out how fucking**_

_**Tough is this man**_

**She pulled a gun out from behind her back slowly.**

"**You wouldn't shoot me."**

"**Watch me."**

**Just as soon as she put her finger on the trigger, Itachi had his and Sasuke's ears covered.**

_**Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can**_

**It was done. **

**Takashi fell to the floor with a thud, holding his heart.**

**She was shaking unbearably as the gun fell out of her hands.**

**Tears started to stream down Sasuke's, Itachi's and Mikoto's face.**

**They were tears of joy and shock.**

**The boys ran out from the island in the kitchen to their trembling mother. They rapped each others arms around on another and waited for the police to come.**

_**Never Again**_

_**Seen it before**_

_**But not like this**_

_**Been there before**_

_**But not like this**_

_**Never before have I have**_

_**Seen him this bad**_

_**She's just a woman**_

_**Never Again**_

_**

* * *

**_So...I hope you liked it! It took a long time write :P

If you think this was good, Inbox me and I can write some more of whatever you'd like :D


End file.
